


Until the End of Earth's Time

by InsaneMouse (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, I Don't Regret Making This, Immortal Dave, Sad Memories, Sadstuck, slight mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/InsaneMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave sits outside on his roof, in the rain, alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until the End of Earth's Time

—

Dave sits outside on his roof, in the rain, alone.

 

 He does not care that the raindrops are leaving water stains on his shades, or they they’re dampening the best clothes he owns (which were just his favourite shirt and jeans), or that they’re ruining his hair even though it took him twenty minutes to get it to stay where he wanted it to. He just doesn’t care.

Dave thinks about his brother, Dirk. He remembers how he died during the game, how we was stolen from Dave. He remembers the strifes, the ridiculous strifes that Bro put him through. Dave remembers the time that Bro gave him his first pair of shades when he was younger.

Dave thinks about the boy who gave him the shades he has on now, the ones he dared not remove from his face. He refused to let the name of the boy to cross his mind, as just thinking about him brought tears to his eyes, and caring is a weakness—feeling is a weakness. But this was one of the rare moments since Sburb ended that he allowed the image of the dark-haired male to make its way into his brain. There was so much Dave didn’t get to tell John, so much he regretted keeping silent about.

And the more he thinks about what he wanted to say, the more apparent the fact gets the he won’t see them again in his lifetime. No, he won’t get to see them again _ever._

The amount of times he had tried to kill himself were too many to count. Every time he tried, another Dave, a past Dave, would rewind time so it never happened. He was immortal. Immortal in a thirteen-year-old body. He won’t age. He won’t slowly fall apart. He will stay thirteen _forever._ He will be haunted by Sburb _forever._ Until the end of Earth’s time.

 

Dave sits outside on his roof, in the rain, alone.

—

**Author's Note:**

> Might delete this, idk.


End file.
